Sing Song
Sing Song is the twenty-second episode of Power Rangers Wild Force. The episode introduces the Deer Wildzord. Synopsis To defeat Tombstone Org, who is powered by six Org spirits, the Rangers need the help of the Deer Zord. To get the Deer to help them, Shayla and Merrick must sing for him to make him happy again. Plot The Wild Force Rangers are in trouble during a battle with Master Org's newest creation, the Tombstone Org. Master Org infused Dr. Viktor Adler's tombstone with the spirits of six defeated Orgs (consisting of Turbine Org, Camera Org, Freezer Org, Bus Org, Karaoke Org, and Samurai Org) and has the ability to resurrect itself with defeated org spirits. When all hope seems lost, a new Wild Zord, the Deer, arrives at the battlefield. But the Rangers quickly notice there is something clearly wrong with the Zord who only helps them when the Tombstone Org attacks him. After trapping the Org, the Deer Zord leaves in a huff after catching sight of Merrick, who notices the Zord is still angry with him. Unable to get an answer from Merrick, the Rangers talk with Princess Shayla who is surprised that they have met the reclusive Zord. Shayla explains the Deer has the power to heal both humans and Zords as well as having the power to capture and banish Org spirits. Such a power would be useful against the Tombstone Org, but there is a catch. The Princess explains that the Zord is easily upset and that she and Merrick would perform a song for him every morning to keep him happy. Due to their long absence because of the war, the Deer Zord has become a bitter and angry version of its former self. Merrick finds the Zord's old lair and tries to convince the Deer Zord to show itself so he can explain why he and the Princess left. Merrick tells the Zord about the war and the fact it meant there was no time to get all the Zords to the Animarium and contrary to what the Deer Zord now believes, he was never abandoned on Earth. Merrick was imprisoned at that time in a tomb so he could not come and tell the Deer any of this. The Deer then comes out of hiding. Back at Anamaria, the Red Ranger suggests that if the Princess and Merrick perform the song again it could convince the Deer to return from hiding. Princess Shayla is not so sure; thinking too much has changed between her and Merrick and that the Deer Zord maybe too angry to listen to her anymore. The Tombstone org suddenly returns forcing the Rangers to head for battle while Animus contacts Princess Shayla telling her to go the Deer and convince him to fight since he is the only one who can stop this Org. At the Deer Zord's lair, Merrick struggles to convince the Deer to help and accept his forgiveness. The Zord is angry when Merrick mentions that he needs help to save his friends; feeling like he has truly been abandoned and prepares to leave again only to stop at the sound of Princess Shayla's voice. Despite their differences, Princess Shayla and Merrick perform the song and break the Zord out of his depression and it agrees to fight and chooses Alyssa as its wielder. The Rangers defeat the Org, and Princess Shayla reveals the Deer has agreed to return to the Animarium provided Merrick and Princess Shayla sing to him again. Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (White Wild Force Ranger) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Sin Wong as Toxica *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Jindrax (voice) *Ilia Volok as Master Org *Stephen Apostolina as Tombstone Org (voice) *Charles Gideon Davis as Animus (voice) Song *Song of Animaria Errors * After Tombstone Org is incapcitated by the Deer, the Rangers state that they can't take the chance to finish him off due to the Wildzords being injured. However the Rangers still had enough Wildzords to form at least one Megazord (as evidenced later when the Rangers form Kongazord Striker). Notes * First appearance of the Kongazord Striker. * Only appearances of the Wild Force Megazord Predator Spear and Wild Force Megazord Clutcher. * This episode marks the only time Merrick doesn't summon all three of his Wildzords at once. * This episode is notable for being the first use of "Ode to Nature", a song which Princess Shayla sings to the Deer Wildzord to appease it. However, the 'music video' version of this song was widely criticized by the fandom for its amateurish appearance, to the point where one of the show's producers apologized for it over the internet the morning after the episode aired (with a rumor that a member of staff was fired for clearing it to air). See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Wild Force Category:Episode